The invention relates to a mixed current sensor comprising, in a case, a current measurement device comprising a first coil of Rogowski type and a magnetic current sensor having a second coil wound around a magnetic circuit. The current measurement device and the magnetic current sensor are arranged so as to have the same primary circuit. The mixed current sensor comprises electronic means for performing electric current acquisition and measurement.
The invention also relates to a method for fitting the mixed current sensor.